


Painting Nails

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jieqiong wants to paint Minghao's nails, and Minghaotechnicallyagrees to it.





	Painting Nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

“Can I paint your nails?”

Minghao gave Jieqiong a look of such bewilderment that she burst out laughing.

“I’m serious—can I?”

“…Why?”

“It’ll be fun.”

“Will it?”

“Well, it’ll be fun for _me_.”

Rolling his eyes so hard that his head rolled back too, Minghao sighed. “Fine.”

Jieqiong did a double take. “Wait—you’re actually agreeing to this? For real? This is amazing—hey, where are you going?”

But he had already left the room.

* * *

When Minghao returned, he dropped a plastic box into Jieqiong’s lap. Inside were dozens of long, metal construction nails.

“Here. Knock yourself out, weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend who has gotten me to love this duo way too much :P


End file.
